Harry Potter y los padres de las noches blancas
by Jade Porter The Marauder
Summary: Harry, Sirius y Remus han atravesado el Velo, pero descubren que no es la muerte lo que los recibe del otro lado. Una nueva vida se abre ante ellos y no les queda más opción que aceptarla. Repetirá su quinto año allí y sabe no será aburrido; se supone está muerto. Afectado por la licantropía, Harry descubre que posee más de un padre que quiere verlo feliz. [Lycan!Harry & Hanny]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; todo es propiedad de la bellísima J. K. Rowling. Esta historia es mía, escrita sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **SUMMARY:  
** **Harry, Sirius y Remus han atravesado el Velo, pero descubren que no es la muerte lo que los recibe del otro lado. Una nueva vida se abre ante ellos y no les queda más opción que aceptarla. Repetirá su quinto año allí y sabe no será aburrido; se supone está muerto. Afectado por la licantropía, Harry descubre que posee más de un padre que quiere verlo feliz.**

 **DETALLES:** **Lycan!Harry & Hanny ('cause yes…)**

* * *

 **Harry Potter y los padres de las noches blancas**

 **1**

 **.**

* * *

 _Harry vio que Sirius esquivaba el haz de luz roja de Bellatrix y se reía de ella._

— _¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor! —le gritó Sirius, y su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación. El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho. Él no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido._

 _Harry soltó a Neville, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Volvió a bajar por las gradas y sacó su varita mágica al tiempo que Dumbledore también se volvía hacia la tarima. Dio la impresión de que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo se curvó describiendo un majestuoso círculo, y en su caída hacia atrás atravesó el raído velo que colgaba del arco. Harry vio la expresión de miedo y sorpresa del consumido rostro de su padrino, antes apuesto, mientras caía por el viejo arco y desaparecía detrás del velo, que se agitó un momento como si lo hubiera golpeado una fuerte ráfaga de viento y luego quedó como al principio. Entonces Harry oyó el grito de triunfo de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero comprendió que no significaba nada: Sirius sólo había caído a través del arco y aparecería al otro lado en cuestión de segundos…_

 _Sin embargo, Sirius no reapareció._

— _¡SIRIUS! —gritó Harry—. ¡SIRIUS!_

 _Harry había llegado al fondo del foso respirando entrecortadamente. Sirius debía estar tras el velo; Harry iría y lo ayudaría a levantarse… Pero cuando llegó al suelo y corrió hacia la tarima, Lupin lo rodeó con los brazos y lo retuvo._

— _¡NO!—gritó, forcejeando contra el agarre de su antiguo profesor. Remus sintió el empujón hacia adelante y trastabilló antes de sentir cómo el adolescente se escapaba de sus brazos. El cuerpo de Harry se impulsó hacia adelante, pero en el rostro del mayor se reflejó el horror. Había tenido demasiado como para resquebrajarse en aquel momento._

 _Estiró su mano una vez más, aferrándose al antebrazo del azabache con tanta fuerza que lo obligó a retroceder un paso; pero demasiado tarde._

 _Bajo las risotadas incesantes de Bellatrix, el tiempo volvía a detenerse. Los rayos de luces se quebraron en el aire y Harry Potter atravesó el velo, arrastrando a Remus Lupin consigo._

 _Harry lo sintió conocido. Veía luces brillantes y deformes en lugar de oscuridad. Pero lejos de sentirse desorientado, la quietud lo calmaba. Una mano todavía sujetaba su brazo pero había disminuido la fuerza. Ya no dolía, a pesar de sentir las pulsaciones de la zona afectada. Había perdido las gafas; Remus a su lado apenas era visible. Lejos de ellos, flotaba un borrón negro que no parecía tener forma._

— _¿¡Qué demonios…!?_

 _Era la voz de Sirius._

— _No grites._

 _Era la voz de Lupin._

— _Pero…_

— _Sólo… no grites…_

 _Harry apretó los párpados, sintiendo los ojos cansados. No podía sentir algo que lo sujetase más que el aire. Voces llegaban a sus oídos pero eran demasiado lejanas como para comprenderlas._

 _Suspiró._

— _No puedo ver bien…_

— _Has perdido tus lentes, Harry—escuchó que dijo Remus, manteniéndose cerca suyo. Aquella mancha negra ahora se encontraba más cerca, y había tomado una forma humana. Oyó que suspiraba sonoramente._

— _No sé ni por qué me sorprendo… Sólo espero que alguien asesine a esa perra._

— _Sirius—lo reprendió Lupin. Harry sólo sonrió, escuchándolo refunfuñar._

— _¿Dónde estamos?—quiso saber, mas el silencio volvió a reinar, evidenciando la situación._

 _Ni Sirius ni Remus ni él sabían con exactitud dónde se encontraban. Había sido demasiado ingenuo, pensó, y se encontraban muertos. ¿Estaban muertos? Podía sentir perfectamente su corazón latiente y la punzante sensación de dolor en su brazo previamente apretado._

— _No lo sé—suspiró su padrino y lo divisó acercándose—. Pero he oído voces más allá, tal vez debamos seguir para averiguarlo…_

 _Los mayores sujetaron sus manos y las apretaron para asegurarse de no soltarlo. Harry sólo supo una cosa, sin motivo alguno, la sensación lo azotó; iba a casa._

Abrió los ojos de pronto, agitado. Su cabeza dolía; una pulsación constante en la parte trasera de su nuca. El sudor empapaba su espalda y optó por sentarse. Gimió cuando sus muslos se contrajeron, obligándole a cerrar nuevamente los ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a abrirlos, notando entonces la claridad del día que se filtraba por la ventana.

¿Dónde estaba?

La habitación era oscura aunque la sentía agradable. Había una sola ventana, con blancas cortinas semi desplegadas, que dejaba entrar algo de luz azul. No había sol que molestase todavía pero el celeste del cielo volvía aquel cuarto un panorama bastante tranquilo y solitario.

En paz.

Había un espejo del otro lado, situado junto al armario, y reflejaba su posición. La cama era individual pero ancha y de cobijas azul francia. Las sábanas eran blancas y las sentía húmedas.

Había tenido otra pesadilla.

Volvió a ver a su alrededor, notando la mesa de noche junto a la cama. Sus gafas se encontraban cuidadosamente dobladas sobre ésta, a la altura de la lámpara.

" _¿Qué…?"_

Se miró la mano y luego los pies. Había un póster pegado del otro lado de la enorme morada, y podía leer lo que decía con increíble facilidad.

 _GRYFFINDOR RULES_

Miró nuevamente sus gafas y se sintió ajeno a ellas. Repentinamente, la habitación se iluminó de anaranjado. Levantó la mirada hacia la puerta ahora abierta y no reconoció a la persona que se encontraba bajo el umbral.

Era un adulto; más alto que él. Iba bastante bien vestido, con clase, pero a diferencia de Lucius Malfoy, le agradaba lo que llevaba puesto. No era tan extravagante, si bien denotaba que tenía dinero, parecía que había decidido por llevar algo elegante pero también cómodo; nada que sobresaltase demasiado. Y eso le gustó. Vestía de negro y bronce, y lo veía con atentos ojos castaños.

Con la luz, no pudo distinguir bien de qué color era su cabello, pero sí sabía que era oscuro y estaba muy revuelto.

—Veo… que despertaste…—habló, con voz tiesa. Él se apenó un poco y bajó la cabeza, frotando sus manos con insistencia.

—¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó. Notó su voz cansada.

El hombre apartó sus ojos de él y miró hacia afuera, por sobre su hombro.

—En Grimmauld Place.

Abrió sus ojos y levantó la mirada, intercambiando una propia con el sujeto. Por algún motivo, se estremeció.

—¿Grimmauld Place? Pero…—dudó—. Jamás había estado en este cuarto…

—No, es obvio…—murmuró el adulto pero pudo escucharlo. Volvieron a verse y todo se tornó incómodo—. Has estado en el tuyo, no en el nuestro—explicó pero sólo creó más confusión.

Volvió a mirar la habitación y hubo algo en ella que le supo familiar. Había una sola habitación que podría tener tales detalles y que no había visto nunca, pese a quererlo.

El cuarto de Sirius.

—¿Quién es?—lo volvió a mirar, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No veía su varita por ningún lado y se sentía desorientado.

El otro pareció dudar y luego habló;

—¿Tu quién eres?

Parpadeó y apretó los labios. No sabía si le iba a gustar decirle su nombre.

—Harry… Harry Potter…

Para su sorpresa, el hombre sólo permaneció con sus ojos puestos en él y entonces cabeceó una afirmativa, desviando la mirada hacia el espejo de la habitación. No hubo reacción alguna a las acostumbradas. Ni siquiera sorpresa o estupefacción, sólo aceptación… e incluso ¿resignación?

—Yo…—volvió a dudar y miró al adolescente en la cama, con una sonrisa suave—. Soy Lord Potter—Harry abrió sus ojos—. Me llamo James Charlus Potter… Me da gusto conocerte Harry.

Se creó el silencio.

Su corazón golpeaba con violencia su pecho y sus ojos picaban. James continuaba observándolo con atención, viéndose desilusionado por la falta de palabras. Tomando valor, balbuceó cohibido.

—¿Papá?

Una pequeña sonrisa nació en el hombre.

—Algo así…—se masajeó el cuello y Harry pudo ver un anillo de plata en su dedo anular, reluciendo a la luz—. Ven, acompáñame…—dijo el mayor, haciendo un gesto hacia afuera—. Querrán saber que estás bien…

Se levantó de prisa cuando lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta. Y el dolor bajó estrepitosamente. Todas sus extremidades dolían, quemaban, y gimió por ello. Sus músculos se contraían y pulsaban. Su cabeza ardía descontrolada pero era capaz de mantenerse consciente. Quería agitarla pero se contuvo, no quería empeorar la situación.

Tenía demasiadas preguntas naciendo en su mente.

¿Se padre estaba vivo? ¿Cómo era posible? Recordó el anillo en su dedo y contuvo la respiración. ¿Su madre también estaba viva? ¿Acaso era un sueño? ¿Le habían mentido? ¿Dónde estaban Sirius y Remus? ¿Qué había sucedido en el Departamento de Ministerio?

Y entonces recordó, precipitándose a la salida.

Sirius había sido atacado por Bellatrix Lestrange.

Las luces iluminaban el pasillo y vio qué tan agradable era el lugar, con las paredes de un color crema y el suelo alfombrado de rojo escarlata. Completamente ajeno a Grimmauld Place.

Caminó hacia las escaleras, oyendo voces en la planta baja. A paso lento se dirigió hacia allí, con los pensamientos perdidos. Llegó al último escalón y no encontró el retrato de Walburga Black, sino una pintura de un paisaje muy bonito. Era una pintura mágica pues los árboles de la imagen se mecían con el viento.

Siguió caminando y entró a la sala, viendo a algunos hombres allí, platicando. Al notar su presencia, las voces callaron y los ojos lo miraron, incomodándolo. Pasó su mirada por cada uno de ellos, logrando reconocer a algunos de ellos. Veía a Kingsley Shacklebolt y a Alastor _Ojoloco_ Moody, ambos de pie junto a la hoguera, inspeccionándolo con la mirada. Había dos hombres sentados en un sillón negro que también lo veían, pero no pudo reconocerlos. Uno en particular se le hacía vagamente familiar pero no supo definir de dónde. James también estaba con ellos y se veía claramente nervioso, echando miradas hacia la puerta de la cocina. Lo imitó, desviando la mirada hacia allí, encontrándose con un plano vacío.

Hasta que una silueta pasó por la puerta.

Harry reconoció al instante los largos cabellos pelirojos y los ojos verde esmeralda, como los suyos. Lily llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con varias tazas humeantes, misma que tembló cuando cruzaron miradas. Al menor le desconcertó ver el vacío en los ojos de su madre, oprimiendo así la felicidad de verla. Ella le sostuvo la mirada y luego la desvió rápidamente, manteniéndose inmóvil en el lugar.

Un estruendo se escuchó detrás de la mujer.

—¡ _FAHMMY_!—su padrino salió de la cocina con la boca llena y unos ojos que brillaban como nunca antes. Pronto se vio estrangulado por sus brazos y se contagió de su alegría, sonriendo mientras intentaba respirar.

Remus también apareció por la puerta, frunciendo el ceño apenas los vio.

—¡SIRIUS!—gruñó, acercándose. El Black soltó a su ahijado y miró a su amigo, con un gesto inocente—. ¡Traga primero, _perro_!

El convicto frunció el ceño y le gruñó guturalmente, con una posición defensiva. Remus entrecerró sus ojos y se colocó en una postura atacante. Y fue demasiado para Harry.

Comenzó a reírse sin control, sujetándose el estómago cuando el dolor regreso. Sus hombros temblaban a causa de sus risas y los dos hombres se calmaron al verlo, incluso viéndose cómplices. Apenas pudo recobrarse de los espasmos cuando otra persona hizo acto de presencia y el humor del menor se fue por los suelos.

—Veo que ya has despertado, joven Potter. Nos tenías preocupados, han pasado seis días—fue el saludo de Albus Dumbledore, el cual sonreía. Harry arrugó la nariz y su primer impulso fue colocarse detrás de su padrino, observando al anciano con recelo. ¡Lo había ignorado por todo un año y le venía a hablar con tanta tranquilidad! ¿Y desde cuándo lo llevaba 'joven Potter'? El director pareció preocupado de su reacción—. ¿He dicho algo malo?

No pudo contenerse.

—¡Además de chiflado, viejo hipócrita!

—¡Harry!—vociferó Remus con sorpresa y Sirius se descompuso de la risa, abrazando a su ahijado para sostenerse en pie.

Detrás, James también parecía sorprendido pero las comisuras de sus labios temblaban al igual que sucedía con sus dos acompañantes. Kingsley había sonreído por inercia y sólo se escuchó el gruñido de Moody. Lily sólo había fruncido el ceño.

—Discúlpelo, Albus—dijo Remus, con un leve rubor. Harry continuaba viendo al anciano con desdén—. El otro no lo trató _muy bien_ durante su quinto año…

Aquello llamó la atención del menor, el cual miró al licántropo con atención.

—Ya veo…—sonrió Dumbledore, luciendo más tranquilo. Harry volvió a fruncir el ceño, desconfiado—. Supongo que sigo cometiendo errores no importa dónde esté.

El menor bufó—. Hasta que lo reconoce.

—Harry…—Remus lo miró en advertencia y el aludido se acobardó por primera vez ante su ex profesor, volviendo a ocultarse tras su padrino. Sirius observó el intercambio atentamente—. Han pasado muchas cosas, Harry—la mirada del hombre se suavizó y eso tranquilizó al muchacho, que volvió a verlo con confusión—. Verás…

—Atravesamos el Velo cuando estábamos en el Ministerio—dijo Sirius sin tomarle importancia.

Harry parpadeó.

—Lo recuerdo…

—¿Recuerdas qué pasó después?—indagó Lupin, sin despegar sus ojos de él.

La habitación se sumió en silencio y el menor frunció el ceño, intentando aclarar sus memorias. Se sentía observado pero con el año que había pasado ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Incluso se había acostumbrado, pero no así dejaba de inquietarlo. Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

Se oyeron varios suspiros.

—Harry, el arco fue nombrado Velo de la Muerte porque todo aquel que lo cruza no regresa—el menor se sorprendió—, y a partir de ese momento, esa persona figura como muerta.

—Pero no estamos muertos—se apresuró a destacar.

—No—sonrió el adulto—. Pero hemos caído aquí, donde sí lo estamos.

Sirius vio la confusión en el rostro de su ahijado y sonrió, viendo a la peliroja y al azabache cerca de la chimenea.

—Dime Harry—llamó su atención y señaló hacia ellos—. ¿Reconoces a esas personas?

El adolescente lo miró y luego hacia donde señalaba, observando los rostros de sus padres muertos, sintiéndose intimidado. James lo veía fijamente pero Lily parecía más entretenida con un cuatro a su derecha. Sólo asintió y regresó a verlo, con un amargo sabor en la boca.

—Pero mis padres están muertos—dijo mirando a su padrino inquisitoriamente. Remus y él intercambiaron miradas y volvieron a verlo—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?—se preocupó.

—Hay teorías que dicen que el Velo es la puerta a otra dimensión—comenzó Lupin—. La dimensión de los muertos, dicen… No está comprobado porque, como verás, nadie jamás regresó de allí. Automáticamente, los papeles legales de esa gente describían a un fallecido, y las hipótesis surgieron, aunque eran erradas.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…?

—Sí—sonrió Sirius—. Hemos caído en el mundo tras el Velo.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar pero luego la cerró, conmocionado. Miró a sus acompañantes y luego se volvió para ver a sus padres, regresando la vista al suelo.

—Y…—levantó la mirada al escuchar a Remus hablar—… no podremos regresar.

—¿Qué?—su voz tembló.

—Aquí no existe el Velo, Harry—contestó Sirius, sonriéndole con comprensión—. No entramos por un velo y salimos por el otro, caímos aquí, literalmente, de la nada—suspiró y le revolvió sus desordenados cabellos, con ternura.

—Hay escritos de personas que afirman haber vivido algo parecido—habló Dumbledore, acercándose un poco—. Personas que aparecieron en este mundo con una vida diferente a la que llevaban antes, con recuerdos de dos vidas vividas a la par. Algunos acabaron por enloquecer, otros se encargaron de plasmar aquellos conocimientos antes de fallecer—convino con voz calma.

—No es nuestro caso—comentó Remus, viendo significativamente a Harry—. Bueno, no del todo.

James se acercó a ellos y miró a al animago y al licántropo. Harry se sorprendió de ver lo viva que era la mirada de los tres al tenerse cerca.

—¿Han recordado algo?

—Todo—dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa vacilante—. No ha sido muy diferente a mi otra vida, hasta ese detalle—volvió a mirar a Harry. El menor lo secundó, confundido—. Llegamos en nuestros cuerpos porque aquí nosotros…—dudó y lo miró comprensivamente—… fallecimos hace mucho tiempo.

James también miró a Harry y Remus sólo sonrió con calma, animándose a hablar.

—¿No recuerdas nada, Harry?—quiso saber—. ¿Algo particular?

Lo meditó lentamente. Su cuerpo gritaba de un dolor desconocido pero había muchas más cosas de las que preocuparse. Recordó cada momento de su vida; los Durlsey, su carta, Hagrid, la piedra filosofal, la Cámara de los Secretos, Sirius, los dementores, el Torneo de los tres magos, el ataque a su primo y a él, su juicio, el Ministerio, Umbridge, los castigos, el ED, las visiones, una profecía, y…

— _¡Harry!—su madre llegó corriendo mientras él reía. Le había gustado jugar con su regalo. Su tío Paddy le había obsequiado su primera escoba pero no importaba que fuera de juguete. Su padre se reía mientras veía como su padrino era perseguido a muerte por su madre y al captar su mirada, le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa._

 _Había tirado una vasija de vidrio y ésta casi había aplastado a Bast._

Inspiró, afectado.

—¿Cómo es que nadie me dijo que habíamos tenido un gato?—les cuestionó, indignado.

Sirius se rió y Remus amplió su sonrisa. James parecía estar recordando algo muy agradable.

—Ha sido una suerte que su llegada no haya sido con toda la Orden reunida, al menos hemos tenido tiempo de darles vacaciones—comentó Dumbledore, con gracia. Harry sólo lo ignoró, resentido, bajo la divertida mirada del anciano.

Algo punzó detrás de su cabeza y gimió, doblando sus rodillas y cayendo al suelo. Apenas lo tocó, sus músculos ardieron y se movieron horriblemente, quemándole por dentro. Sollozó de agonía, sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar su mirada aguada. Pronto sintió tres presencias a su lado, sujetándolo con delicadeza.

Volvió a sentirse desorientado.

—Tranquilo, Harry…—oyó decir a Sirius.

—Ha c-comenzado… Oh, dios…Yo…—sentía balbucear a Remus, muy cerca.

—No entres en pánico, no es tu culpa—la tranquila voz de James lo acogió, destrenzándolo un poco.

—¡Lo es, santo _Merlín_ , que es culpa mía!

—Bueno, veo que no has cambiado nada…—murmuró James y escuchó a Sirius reír.

—Harry, relájate…—así lo hizo, levantando la mirada un poco, viendo ahora todas las figuras de pie frente a él, salvo a los tres adultos que lo sujetaban. Sirius le acariciaba la espalda, hablándole cerca—. Es otra cosa que debemos decirte…—parpadeó, confundido, y sintió una extraña sensación de euforia.

—¿Qué es…?

—El lobo…—oyó murmurar a Remus. Y entonces lo sintió: su brazo ardía como mil demonios, pulsaba y punzaba, posiblemente inflamado—. Lo siento, Harry…—se oía avergonzado y dolido—. Aquí era… luna llena cuando llegamos, y yo te… te…

No necesitó decirlo, pues lo había comprendido a la perfección. Volvió a sentirse desorientado y cansado; pero contrario a desear a Remus lejos, lo quiso tener cerca, más cerca.

—Ha-Harry…

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien…

—Pero…

—Está bien—cerró sus ojos y sonrió, aún sacudiendo un poco la cabeza—. Lo está.

El licántropo se mantuvo en silencio tras eso y pudo sentirlo menos tenso a su lado. Remus realmente era una excelente persona, como había escuchado a Sirius decir más de una vez, y sentía deseos de abrazarlo, por algún motivo desconocido.

Varias manos lo ayudaron a incorporarse e hizo una mueca ante el dolor, procurando mantenerse de pie.

—Ha de estar sufriendo un infierno—oyó decir a Moody y no dijo nada para contradecirlo.

Sirius resopló a su izquierda.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Mi ahijado será un _Alfa_!—si bien había sonado divertido, pudo sentir su preocupación. Desconocía de qué estaban hablando pero se prometió preguntarle luego a Remus.

—Será mejor que vuelvas a la cama, muchacho—Dumbledore volvió a hablar y casi pudo verlo con claridad—. Nosotros tendremos una importante plática pendiente—esta vez no se dirigía a él. James y Sirius lo soltaron y se alejaron unos pasos, donde Remus tuvo la oportunidad de sostenerlo con firmeza, creando en el muchacho una gran tranquilidad.

—Yo me encargo—dijo Lupin, inquieto.

Lo ayudó a subir las escaleras una vez abandonaron la sala, y cada escalón le supo a tortura. No había músculo o hueso que no le doliera, y era insoportable. Tal vez Remus podía sentir su agonía pues casi lo había levantado para cuando llegaron a la habitación. Se acercaron a la cama y se tumbó en ella, cerrando sus ojos al instante.

Ni siquiera notó cuando las mantas lo cubrieron o cómo un 'Duerme bien' se esfumaba en el aire. Se rindió al sueño instantáneo, con el pensamiento de que, tal vez, al día siguiente estaría lo suficientemente lúcido como para entender y entrar en pánico. O quizá aceptarlo.

La luz se extinguió en la habitación y los pasos se alejaron hasta hacerse inaudibles.

Una sensación todavía quedaba afirmada en Harry; _estaba en casa_.

* * *

 **Esta idea me la vienen pidiendo desde hace tiempo (un _Hanny_ donde Harry sea hombre lobo) y pues… jugué un poco con la historia y dije, '¿por qué no una mezcla de ideas?'. Aquí los resultados.**

 **En el próximo capítulo :** **La transformación de Harry, reflexiones y pequeñas charlas.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; todo es propiedad de la bellísima J. K. Rowling. Esta historia es mía, escrita sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **SUMMARY:  
** **Harry, Sirius y Remus han atravesado el Velo, pero descubren que no es la muerte lo que los recibe del otro lado. Una nueva vida se abre ante ellos y no les queda más opción que aceptarla. Repetirá su quinto año allí y sabe no será aburrido; se supone está muerto. Afectado por la licantropía, Harry descubre que posee más de un padre que quiere verlo feliz.**

 **DETALLES:** **Lycan!Harry & Hanny ('cause yes…)**

* * *

 **Harry Potter y los padres de las noches blancas**

 **2**

 **.**

* * *

Volvió a gritar, esta vez más fuerte. Ya nadie se preocupaba por cerrar la puerta; cada hora alguien se asomaba para ver cómo estaba.

No había vuelto a mantenerse despierto por más de unos pocos minutos. El dolor era insoportable, y aún en sueños lo perturbaba. Había ocasiones en las que abría los ojos y se encontraba a Remus; otras en las que despertaba y veía a Sirius; otras en las que reaccionaba y hallaba a James; otras en donde una solitaria silueta esbelta lo observaba asomada desde la puerta.

Su frente y cuerpo en general estaba bañado en sudor. La ropa ya se le adhería a la piel y no supo cuándo fue que le habían colocado un pijama azul.

Pero volvía a estar lúcido y la preocupación lo había hecho reaccionar, como bien se había planteado hacía dos semanas atrás, cuando había despertado en aquel mundo.

Mundo.

Era tan extraño que hubiese creído algo tan bizarro como ver a Voldemort bailando polca.

No obstante, cada vez que se intentaba convencer de que aquello no era más que un sueño, a James Potter se le ocurría pasar tranquilamente caminando frente a su puerta abierta.

Y caía en cuenta de que no era un sueño y estaba pasando.

Había caído a un mundo alterno por inconsciente e impulsivo.

Un mundo donde, por suerte, estaba acompañado de Sirius y Remus.

Un mundo donde su padre estaba vivo y lo veía como si fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Un mundo donde su madre estaba viva y parecía tenerle miedo.

En la primera oportunidad en la que había podido hablar, había sido con Sirius, donde le había comentado poco y nada. Al parecer, habían ideado un "plan maestro", para distorsionar la historia. Era más que claro que, si no podían regresar por donde llegaron, entonces no podrían mantenerse ocultos para siempre. Y por ello, sólo unos pocos sabían la verdad y habían jurado bajo una inquebrantable no revelar nada. Como bien había sabido, entre esas personas se encontraban Ojoloco y Kingsley, pero lo que sí había sorprendido a Harry era saber las identidades de los dos hombres desconocidos que también habían estado presentes. Y sabía por qué uno le había resultado familiar, y era porque ya lo conocía; si se podría afirmar.

Se trataba de Frank Longbottom, el padre de Neville, el cual sabía en su mundo no era capaz de reconocer a su propio hijo, habiendo sido torturado hasta la locura. Ese detalle le había puesto muy alegre, pues Neville tenía a sus padres allí y eso, luego de ser confirmado por su padrino, había sido gratificante de saber.

El otro, sin embargo, se había tratado de Edgar Bones, quien luego había descubierto era hermano de Amelia Bones y por lo tanto, tío de Susan Bones.

Pensar en Neville y Susan le había causado cierta añoranza pues si volvía a verlos, no sería reconocido por ninguno de ellos.

Comenzó a cuestionarse, en cada momento de lucidez, qué estarían haciendo sus amigos, cómo habían resultado las cosas en el Ministerio, si habían resultado con vida, seguramente sí pues Dumbledore estaba con ellos… y tal vez, sólo tal vez, descubrirían que no era un mentiroso y siempre había dicho la verdad… Y Umbridge pagaría por lo que había hecho… tal vez…

Sólo tal vez…

Pero nunca podría saberlo.

Nunca.

Había perdido el conocimiento más de una vez y al despertar se sentía más perdido que antes. Tardaba media hora en razonar, si es que alcanzaba a mantenerse despierto tanto tiempo. Y con el paso de los días se iba volviendo ya una rutina. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que habían llegado cuando la puerta se abrió a tiempo para encontrarlo a consciencia, siendo sorprendido por Remus.

Apenas había intercambiado mirada con su ex profesor, cuando sintió una atracción inmediata. Un cariño casi innato. Una necesidad de esconderse tras el adulto y permanecer seguro así. Y ante esos pensamientos, se vio avergonzado cuando Lupin le sonrió, comprensivo.

Tomó asiento cerca suyo, observando su estado con un gesto preocupado.

—¿Cómo…cómo estás?—preguntó, nerviosamente.

—No lo sé…—fue sincero—. No sé si sentirme así son buenas o malas noticias…

—Bueno, todo es una mala noticia—Remus desvió la mirada, avergonzado—. Mañana es luna llena…

El menor se tensó, comprendiendo entonces lo que sucedía. Su cuerpo parecía estar preparándose para el inevitable hecho que se avecinaba. El mayor pareció captar sus pensamientos pues negó tranquilamente.

—Lo que está afectando tu cuerpo no es sólo la transformación en hombre lobo—explicó, buscando las palabras correctas—. Verás, hay dos tipos de licántropos: el Alfa y el Omega. Es decir, el líder y seguidor—se humedeció los labios—. Naturalmente, el Alfa es poderoso y su transformación es brutal—lo miró directamente a los ojos—. La broma de Sirius parece no serlo tanto. No lo notas pero tu cuerpo ya ha cambiado. Mañana será más exacto, y lo sentirás tú mismo—se pasó una mano nerviosamente por sus hebras castañas—. Luego no dolerá más… y sólo tendrás que preocuparte por las transformaciones…

Harry siguió cada uno de sus movimientos y se incorporó apenas.

—Sabes que no te culpo de nada, ¿verdad?—lo miró, casi acusadoramente—. Sabes que comprendo que intentaste detenerme cuando estaba yendo a una posible muerte, ¿no es así?—sonrió al ver cuán desesperado parecía—. Remus…—dijo dubitativo. Era la primera vez que usaba su nombre de pila—, no me importa ser como tú. De hecho, ahora me hace comprenderte un poco más… sentirlo todo…

Remus lo miró y entonces rió.

—Sí, son los supersentidos—sonrió con cariño—. Ni siquiera necesitarás más tus gafas.

—Veo perfectamente cuando estoy en _fila_ —asintió entusiasta—. Y puedo sentir el olor a perro mojado que desprende Sirius—Lupin volvió a reír—. No le digas…

—No lo haré—le sonrió, cómplice.

Harry le correspondió, más tranquilo. Se acomodó sobre las almohadas y suspiró de gusto.

—¿A ti también…—se miraron—… te dolió tanto?

—Oh, no—dijo el mayor, presuroso—. Nunca fui Alfa—sonrió levemente—. Aunque tampoco tengo alma de Omega; soy fiel a mi manada, donde todos nos cuidamos entre todos—sus ojos le dijeron todo.

—Ya veo…—suspiró y se permitió sonreír, consciente de todo.

El mayor se incorporó y salió de la habitación, bajo la promesa de regresar a contestar todas sus dudas una vez estuviese más descansado. Y no pudo hacer nada para negarlo, pues apenas parpadeó, volvió a quedarse dormido.

Desorientado…

Alguien había tocado su cara cuando tenía una pesadilla donde sus amigos se alejaban; manos tibias.

Sentía su mente dar vueltas incesantes y se perdió en la sensación de soledad, donde se sabía acostado en una cama en medio de una deslumbrante habitación que poco había podido admirar. Se despertó de un sobresalto al día siguiente, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la persona que había ingresado. Sirius lo veía atentamente desde la puerta, recorriendo sus fracciones, siendo cuidadoso de sus movimientos. No había miedo en sus ojos pero sí precaución; aquello alarmó a Harry.

—Falta una hora—la voz de su padrino retumbó y se multiplicó, llegando a sus oídos, terriblemente sensibles, como pizarras siendo rasguñadas. Ahogó una queja y se cubrió las orejas, sobresaltando al mayor—. Lo siento…—balbuceó el hombre y se acercó al menor, ayudando a incorporarse—. Falta una hora para luna llena, Harry—susurraba Sirius, mientras lo sostenía y lo llevaba hacia el pasillo—. Sólo procura mantenerte lo más despierto que puedas…

Pese al dolor, siguió su consejo. Daba pasos seguros cada diez y apenas fue consciente del silencio que se sentía a su alrededor. Ignorante era de dónde se dirigían pero confiaba plena y ciegamente en el hombre que tenía a su lado.

Pronto se detuvieron y Harry levantó la mirada, observando una puerta abierta que daba a una habitación vacía. Al entrar, visualizó a Remus sentado en una esquina, completamente desnudo. Su rostro al verlo le dirigió una sonrisa, pero no se veía para nada bien. Apoyado en la pared, sorpresivamente se encontraba James, quien lo observó apenas cruzó el marco. Sirius cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiró, palmeando sutilmente los hombros de su ahijado.

Apenas había una pequeña ventana en aquel cuarto y las paredes se veían desgastadas. Incluso arañadas; había garras marcadas en el resquebrajamiento de la madera. Y comprendió; el día que llegaron había sido luna llena y Remus había reaccionado. Se cuestionó el por qué él no lo había hecho pero optó por dejarlo para otro momento.

Detrás de las nubes en el horizonte, comenzó a verse una diminuta esfera blanca, con tonos aquamarine, iluminando el cielo. Y pasaron los minutos; diez… quince… veinte… treinta… cuarenta…

El silencio reinaba y pese a todo, su visión se iba aclarando y el dolor desaparecía. Al contrario de Remus, que se veía cada vez más enfermo. Sirius y James se mantenía a mitad de la sala, apoyados en las paredes, atentos a cada uno.

" _Naturalmente, el Alfa es poderoso y su transformación es brutal…"_

Las palabras de Remus se oyeron por última vez en su cabeza y un irritante zumbido comenzó a perforar sus oídos.

Su ex profesor de Defensa había comenzado a gritar y sus agudos oídos captaron el movimiento de músculos y huesos, y también la deformación de los mismos. Un gemido lastimero fue lo último que escuchó de él.

Y entonces fue su turno, como un proceso programado, comenzado individualmente. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, con sus antebrazos sosteniéndolo de caer de lleno al piso, y su espalda encorvada de una manera que parecía sumamente dolorosa. Su columna vertebral comenzó a arder cual fuego y abrió la boca para gritar pero ningún sonido emanó de él.

Con sus ojos entrecerrados, observó sus manos engrandecerse y tomar una coloración oscura; sus garras incrustándose con brutalidad.

Poco a poco, su subconsciente lo iba abandonando, y sus sentidos se agudizaban con ahínco, arrebatándole lentamente la razón. Fue un proceso eterno para el humano pero cuando llegó, el espíritu de libertad asaltó a la bestia.

Estiró sus patas traseras por primera vez e hizo lo mismo con las delanteras, olfateando profundamente.

El perro negro observaba con sus ojos grises la enorme criatura que sabía era su ahijado. Sus orejas estaban pegadas al cráneo, en una postura miserable.

Se escuchó un aullido hueco y la furia se desató.

Sirius apenas y fue consciente de cómo los licántropos habían comenzado a agredirse. Gruñidos, rugidos y gemidos era lo poco que sus oídos podían percibir. Lupin pegó un manotazo que hirió a Harry en el rostro; no obstante, el menor lo arrojó hacia el otro lado de la habitación con una fuerza descomunal. Remus se incorporó y dirigió sus ambarinos ojos hacia el hombre lobo de ojos verde tóxico, agachando la cabeza y postrándose en el suelo.

El Black se había mantenido quieto, observando, moviéndose entonces cuando todo hubo terminado.

El Alfa había sido reconocido como tal, y la paz reinaba al silencio.

Harry se había tumbado en una esquina, con una posición amenazante, con su cuerpo moviéndose en una respiración pausada y tranquila.

Sirius se acercó a Remus y se sentó a su lado cuando el licano reconoció a su compañero de luna.

Harry soltó un bufido al percibir un olor silvestre y levantó la cabeza, dirigiendo una mirada hacia la ventana, debajo de la cual otros ojos lo observaban. Ignoró al ciervo de mirada café e imponente cornamenta, y se giró sobre sí mismo, adhiriéndose a la nada.

 _ **{…}**_

Lo despertó el sonido de la ventana cerrarse. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y lo primero que vio fue el vértice de la pared y el suelo. Se incorporó de un sobresalto y jadeó, sintiéndose perfectamente. Bueno, salvo…

—OW—se tocó la cara, donde un pulsante dolor la cubría. Oyó un suspiro y se giró para ver a su compañía.

Remus se vestía aún en la esquina donde lo había encontrado la noche anterior y miraba cada tanto hacia su dirección, pero parecía mucho más saludable pese a distinguir próximas nuevas cicatrices. Sirius se encontraba sentado a una distancia corta del castaño y le sonreía a su ahijado con tranquilidad. En ese momento, James entró por la puerta y dirigió una mirada a los dos adultos antes de guiarla al menor. Los ojos castaños automáticamente inspeccionaron su cuerpo, fijándose en su rostro, especialmente en la mejilla. Tenía tres largas líneas sangrantes, dos pequeñas y una grande en el centro, la cual iniciaba bajo el ojo izquierdo y terminaba en el mentón.

Harry observó a James acercarse a él y extenderle lo que parecía ropa muggle. Parpadeó y se miró, subiéndosele los colores al rostro cuando comprobó estaba desnudo. Al mayor poco pareció importarle pues seguía viendo su cara.

—Iré a hablar con Lily para curar a Moony, Prongs—informó Sirius, ya de pie junto a Lupin. James se volvió a verlos y sólo asintió.

—Yo llevaré a Harry a su cuarto, bajaremos para el almuerzo.

Sirius asintió y le sonrió a su ahijado, abandonando la sala junto a Remus.

Harry optó por vestirse y probar movimientos. Sus manos crujían cuando las doblaba, al igual que varias partes del cuerpo, pero aún así, no había dolor alarmante; sólo un pequeño ardor soportable. Su brazo ya se había desinflamado y se sorprendió una vez se puso de pie frente a James, el cual lo veía ahora sin necesidad de agachar la mirada.

Se sintió alto y con energía. Recordaba cuán infernal había sido el dolor de la transformación pero luego todo era confuso.

—Tienes el _gen_ dominante de los lobos—dijo James, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Tu cuerpo se ha adaptado para la transformación del lobo Alfa, que es bastante grande, por lo que ha tenido que crecer para causar menos daño—aclaró—; ha tardado las justas tres semanas, por lo que no te afectó la primera noche, ya que el veneno no se había esparcido por completo y tu cuerpo no estaba enteramente desarrollado para el ocaso.

El menor lo miró, escuchando atentamente, agradeciendo el haber sido contestadas sus preguntas sin necesidad de abrir la boca.

—¿Y qué hubiese sucedido si…?

—Es imposible—contestó James con seriedad—. Pero de haber sucedido, por alguna remota razón, tu cuerpo se hubiese roto, descontrolado y posteriormente destrozado—suavizó la expresión—. Ahora lo importante es atender esa herida y luego quiero intercambiar unas palabras contigo—nuevamente sus ojos lo encontraron y Harry se sintió pequeño.

Siguió a James por el pasillo, observando la ancha espalda del hombre, notando que usaba un atuendo parecido a la primera vez que lo vio, y no dejó de destacar que le sentaba muy bien. Era imponente pero infundía confianza.

Y sentía que podía confiar en él.

Entraron a la habitación y las cortinas se corrieron por sí solas. Harry se aproximó a la cama y se dejó caer sentado, soltando un suspiro profundo. Levantó la mirada y observó a James remover una varita de su bota, sorprendiendo al menor. El adulto pareció notarlo, pues sonrió.

—Fundas de piel de dragón, anti- _accio_ —explicó, acercándose a la cama—. Son muy útiles y cómodas, además. Luego te compraré algunas si te gustan.

—¿Qué?—el menor lo miró, con sorpresa—. N-No es necesario, no tienes…—sintió cómo se ruborizaba.

El otro sólo amplió su sonrisa.

—Eres mi hijo—el corazón del menor se sacudió con violencia—. Esa es una de las cosas de las que quería discutir contigo…—añadió James, sinuoso. La varita del hombre, totalmente admirable y de color negro, desprendió un cálido brillo dorado, que alivió el ardor de su mejilla apenas se pasó por sobre ésta. Los orbes castaños vieron los esmeraldas y denotó la simpatía y el cariño ahogados en ellos—. Mañana saldremos, junto a Sirius y Remus…

—¿A dónde iremos?—indagó Harry, curioso.

James continuó pasando la varita con lentitud—. Al Ministerio, a Gringotts, al Callejón Diagon…—inspeccionó una última vez su mejilla y retiró la varita, la cual dejó de funcionar el hechizo—. Dumbledore nos hizo llegar tu carta de admisión a Hogwarts—se miraron directamente a los ojos—. Mañana también iremos a su oficina en Hogwarts, para hacerte la selección, así dentro de dos meses, cuando llegue septiembre, comiences con normalidad tu quinto año…

—Yo ya cursé mi quinto año—dijo confundido. James sonrió ladino.

—Lo sabemos pero aquí es un año menos que en tu mundo; Sirius dijo que comparara con el hijo de Frank, Neville, y bueno… él cumplirá quince pronto. Tu tendrás dieciséis el 31 de julio…—volvió a guardar la varita en su bota y miró a Harry—. Son detalles que ultimar pero…

—Estará bien tener un año menos—sonrió Harry, divertido. James sólo sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa. El menor la borró, dubitativo—. No digo que no esté feliz… pero…. Es extraño…

El azabache mayor lo observó y suspiró, desviando la mirada hacia el espejo.

—Lo sé, bastante, pero no me arrepentiré de lo que voy a hacer mañana, créeme—lo volvió a ver y le sonrió—. Ninguno me discute nada, incluso Lily está de acuerdo.

Harry guardó silencio y lo miró con atención.

—No parece que le agrade mucho…—musitó.

James se removió en el lugar y suspiró, arrodillándose frente suyo. Para el muchacho, la mirada del adulto fue tan cálida que le hizo experimentar una sensación muy nueva.

—Escucha…—comenzó el mayor de los Potter, sereno—. Teníamos veintiuno cuando nuestro hijo fue asesinado—continuó con añoranza, sin apartar su mirada de ese par de ojos verdes—. Para nosotros fue realmente duro; Remus se veía miserable y Sirius entró en depresión, ambos se entregaban como voluntarios para combates peligrosos y fue un año después de perder a nuestro Harry que ellos…—hizo una pausa, entrecerrando sus ojos. Harry sólo cabeceó—. Fueron tiempos duros, no es fácil recomponerse un poco de pérdidas importantes… Lily, como madre, nunca pudo. Yo me vi obligado a hacerlo debido a mis responsabilidades. Y entonces ustedes llegan…—sonrió un poco—. Ha sido un golpe muy fuerte, siendo honesto, pero también ha sido increíble. He hablado con Remus y Sirius, y lo he aceptado. Pero ella lo ve más difícil…—lo miró comprensivo—. Dale su tiempo… has vuelto luego de catorce años, Harry, y sé que eres nuestro hijo…—volvió a verlo a los ojos—. Lo siento así, también ellos…

—También yo…—susurró el menor, siendo honesto. La cercanía con el hombre se le hacía conocida y tenía vagos recuerdos de momentos juntos, cuando era bebé, y le hacía reconocerlo como su padre. Lo aceptaba así como lo aceptaban a él, pero no dejaba de dolerle la actitud que su madre había decidido tomar. No la culpaba, él también había perdido a su madre cuando tenía un año, así como ella lo había perdido a él.

James sonrió y acarició los desordenados cabellos oscuros del menor, robándole una sonrisa.

—Tendrás tres cicatrices rojas hasta que sanen por completo—dijo, incorporándose—. Te dejaré descansar hasta el almuerzo. Si quieres ropa más cómoda sólo debes buscar, supongo que tendremos que conseguirte un guardarropa completo también—lo inspeccionó con la mirada—. El baño es la puerta blanca del lado derecho del pasillo y la cocina supongo que ya sabes—le sonrió y se encaminó a la puerta.

Harry lo observó y una última duda asaltó su mente.

—¿Y Voldemort?

James se detuvo y lo volteó a ver, con una clara expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Pronto la abandonó, curvando sus labios.

—Dejó de existir hace siete años—vio que el menor iba a hablar y agregó:—. Para siempre; la Orden descubrió cómo acabarlo—le envió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y luego abandonó la habitación, dejando el silencio detrás.

El moreno parpadeó un par de veces y suspiró, observando a su alrededor sumido en sus pensamientos.

Si no existía Voldemort, entonces no había peligro… Claro, salvo los mortífagos vengativos, pensó con amargura.

No obstante, sonrió; la idea de vivir allí no era tan desagradable. Aunque se sentía muy vacío.

* * *

 **Decidí estrenar esta historia con dos capítulos seguidos (estoy de muy buen humor, a decir verdad). Debo decir, que la situación en el Mundo Mágico es MUY diferente a la que se conoce en la historia de Harry, por lo que cabe aclarar, Voldemort será el último de sus problemas (y eso que ya está muerto).**

 **Próximo capítulo:** **Revelaciones, salidas, herencias y responsabilidades.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
